Trust : Pillar of friendship
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Silence Speaks More than words :-) Set After "GAYAB BIWI KA RAAZ" Demanded os By My TOM Aka 'the mystery princess' Duo story :-) Peep inside...


HEY EVERYONE :-)

SO, BASICALLY THIS IS A SET AFTER OF "GAYAB BIWI KA RAAZ" REQUESTED BY NIKITA (NIKKI)MY TOM ;-)

SO, NIKKI HOPE I will reach ur expectation :-)

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES:-)

SORRY AGAIN NO EDITING :-)

* * *

A Person working on computer his fingers are moving fastly on keyboards,but suddenly his fingers stopped stared at entering identity which ignores him like nobody present their.

"haan Purvi File work ho gaya"

"Jii sir Bass counter check karna hai ek baar phir submit kar dungi abhijeet sir ko"

"Abhijeet ko kyu" Daya questions, With the his words abhijeet again start his work, Daya Further added "Case ka head main tha tho file submit abhijeet ko kyu" He confornts Purvi in his Strict voice which was very rare for junior from his golden heart senior.

Purvi take a Back step "Woh sir main"

Abhijeet understands His Junior's were Crunching between their Clashes "Daya"

Who ignored the call "File ghar jane se phele table Par rakhe hi jana" Marched Out from bureau.

Purvi Looked at Abhijeet "sir daya sir".

"File Complete karo Warna Phir Bharsega" Abhijeet avoid to make eye contact from her, As his Eyes were Filled with so much pain in liquid form.

In night All Officer Departuring to their home, Two person siting in their places

Abhijeet looked at his Pal (pov)"Mujhe Pata Hai DAYA tu mere sath baat tak nhi karna chata Ghar kya khak jayega par mujhe aise itni raat akela chhod bhi nhi sakega Dil jho bhaut bada hai sahab ka"

where daya was staring on his cell phone screen (pov) "Boss marna tha tho maar dete par dhokha deke kyu marne ki sochi, tumko apni zindagi ka Raazdar banaya Abhijeet tum meri zindagi ko Mujhse hi ek raaz bana di "

Abhijeet silently winded his work marched out from bureau as no one was present in bureau he chooses peon to convey his message "kaka Daya se btaa dena main Kaam Se Nikala Hoon sidha Ghar poochunga"

"Sahab daya sahab andaar hi hai Aap"

"han woh Washroom main mujhe jaldi hai app"

"Jii bilkul" Who assured

Here daya Observed His Buddies fast exit from bureau, he too walked out where PEON delivered the message. He thanks The poen to left for parking area where he spotted his Buddy sitting in cab. he to Went to his Quill started

...

**_JAB SHAM DHALI SURAJ KO DHALTE HUA DEKHA,_**

**_KALIYO KO PHOOLO PAR KHILTE HUA DEKHA,_**

**_KAHI YAARO KI MEHFIL KO SAAJTE HUA DEKHA,_**

**_TUJHE DIL YAAD KARE TERI FARIYAAD KARE.._**

IN ABHIJEET HOME

Throwing his Coat on sofa,pull some ice cubes from freezer as It was december night still he need this chilled water for his Burning heart.

He Drunk that Chilled Water, In one go he was finding peace today but his bad luck todat he lost that peace of mind bcz his Buddy Was not with him to say 'Chhodo yr' 'dekha jayega yr', 'hum hai na yr'. Today he is all alone not only in this House But also In World His Only relation Burns In the FIRE of 'DOUBTS' ND 'UNFAITHFULNESS'

(pov) "Daya, Tu sach main mujhe chhod dekhaga na Apni dosti thod dega aise, Galat tu bhi nhi har insaan meri iss harqat ke baad yehi sochta ki main usse aage nhi badne dena chata" He stopped to clear his thraout "Par tu 'HAR KOI THODHI HAI' TU MERA DAYA Hai yr Tu kasie mujhe Galat samjh liya kaise"

A Person Standing Outside the house with so many emotions and complains, Silently cares the name Plate scripted 'SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET CID MUMBAI' smiled when cares the other Line Of That Plate which like "THE DUO HOME"

He was Standing Outside his Buddies House Near Abt 15 minutes Fighting between His Heart nd Brain. Finally His Brain Wons the Battel He dicided To go home Without meeting His Buddy.

He Stepped Back From his Abhijeet House With Heavy heart

**_SHIKWA NHI HAI TUJH SE NA TUJHE SE KOI GILA HAI_**

**_MAIN JAANTA HOON TUJHSE JAAYADA MUJHE AUR KAUN CHATA HAI,_**

**_BULBUL KO AASIYAAN MAIN HASTE HUA DEKHA,_**

**_BHATKO KO RASTA MILTE HUA DEKHA,_**

**_TUJHE DIL YAAD KARE TERI FARIYAAD KARE..._**

Sat on his Quill banged his hand on staring wheel "Kyu abhijeet Kyu Aisi bhi kya Majboori hai yr Meri Berookhi bardast hai par Sach bolna Kyu Yr, Yeh Diwaar Khadi Kar di tumne" Silent tears Run Down to his cheeks.

"Nhi Abhijeet Har baar Tumhara yeh Silent Gesture Nhi chalega main tumse sach jaan ke rahunga bas" determined tone, He to Moved to His House,

Entered Inside his House directly went to his room, (pov) "Aaj Saturday hai Abhijeet Saalo ho gaye hum dono ne Kabhi bhi Satuday night Apne-apne Ghar Nhi Balki ek saath Masti-mazak Karke Bitayii hai" his eyes betrayed him, due to tiredness he to accept the arrival sleeping fairies.

NEXT MORNING

Both buddies decised to go bureau from their respective home, one entered in his bullet second from his quill. after parking their veihcal with out any words or glance to each other. Daya found it as a good chance so called

"Abhijeet suno"

who stopped with "abhi kuch suna na baki hai Daya"

"Haan Bahut kuch Abhi baki hai Abhijeet"

"Bolo, phir jho baki hai" said while Looking away.

"Bolo tum abhijeet"

"Main .. Main kya Bolu" Said Without any eye contact

"Kya Nhi sach bolo Kyu nhi di tum ne Shreya Ko letter"

"Main ne Phele bhi bola daya Main nhi de paya bas" Turn To go

"Kyu Yehi Jana Hai Abhijeet tum samjh kyu nhi rhe ho Yeh Khamoshii Kitni khatarnaak hai humare liye humari dosti ke liye"

Abhijeet stopped in his way turn to him "Agar meri ek khamoshi se Humari dosti khatare main aa gayi Hai daya Tho usko rhene Do Kyu aisi khokhale Rishte Jiye Nhi Jaate daya Sirf Kheeche Jaate hai"

Daya Hold His Hand In range "Tum ko yeh dosti Khokhali Lagti hai, Tumhari Chupii humesa ane wale toofan se pheli ki shanti jaisi hoti hai abhijeet mujhe dar lagta hai"

Abhijeet gave him a Silent Glance removed his hand from his grip, Went to his bullet again and went from their, Daya Looked at his buddies fading figure.

A silent figure witness every happening, between two souls nd signs heavyly also departured without coming into scene.

Half of the day was hertic for ur cops, as Two case are reported back two back so team divided into one was headed by Abhijeet nd second by Daya.

LUNCH (CAFETERIA)

Daya was sitting alone having his coffee with deep thought, except work time his mind was occupied by the clash between him and his buddy. he was Only thinking to repair this Damage. He looked at his watch find he was sitting more than half hour moved. when he heared "sir"

He turn back found his junior standing in front of him "Kya baat hai"

"Sir woh kuch baat karni thi "

"Bolo" Daya said As She was shivering a bit

"sir kuch per...personal hai baith ke kare" Said in hurried tone

Daya Nodded Again occupied his sit "Ab bolo"

"Woh.. sir.. woh"

"Purvi Clear bolo"

Purvi Looked at him, inhale a Deep breath "Sir Aap Aur Abhijeet sir jab bureau main Baat kar rhe the Matlab"

"Oh, Tho tum ne sun liya tha" He said Looking away, As He was emarassed what an Example they are setting in front of their Junior. 'Uf'

Purvi looked at him continues "Sir ek baat kahu"

Daya Looked at her, she continues with polite words "Apne Abhijeet Sir se Poocha ki unne Letter Kyu nhi diya, Ek pata karne koshish kare ki wajah kya ho sakti hai "

"Wahi tho kar rha hoon pooch tho rha hoon aur kya karoo tum btao"

"Sir aap pooch rhe pata nhi akr rhe hai, Soche sir Jho apke Liye Jaan Dene Ko ready hai, Jho Apko ek sathi mil jaye iss intezar main Apni Zindagi main aage nhi badh rhe hai woh kyu aisa karenge aap"

"Purvi Tum Jho bol rhi ho sahi hai Par ussne Kiya hai aisa"

"Sir har rishta Apni jagah Ek Bahut Important Role play Karta hai, Pyaar ka Ek apna daira hai Ehsaas hai Aur DOSTI apni jagah par sir yeh kha Likha Ek Na Mile Tho jho sath hai Usko bhi Aag laga Do"

"Aap Samjhiye Sir ek baar Pooch ke Nhi samjh ke Dekhiye Shayad Jho tasvir aap dekh rhe hai Uske Piche ek aur Tasvir Nazar aa jaye"

"Main ne Aap logo jitni duniya nhi dekhi sir, Mujhe Ek Aise Insaan Ne Bada Kiya Hai Jiska Mujh se Koi Vasta Nhi tha Ek Chori Ki gayi bachi thi jisse unne apni beti se jada pyaa diya"

Daya looked at her, She continues "Kuch log bahut selfless hote hai rishte nibhane main sir, Abhijeet sir unn mein se hi hai "

"Sorry sir par main kuch jada hi bol gayi main aisa "

"Sorry mat bolo purvi, Shayad Iski jarurat thi mujhe thank u" Daya said with a Polite smile on his face.

OTHERSIDE

A Bullet runing in Fast speed on busy road of Metro city Person riding was runing rash. When his phone Rings he simply stoped at the side of road to attend call.

"Haan freddy"

"main Bureau late ayunga khabri se milna hai " With this excuse cuts the call without any other word. Again he start his bike

**_JAB BHI YEH SOCHTA HOON TERI YAAD AB NA AAYE,_**

**_KHUD SE YEH POOCH THA HOON TUJHE KAISE HUM BHOOLAYE,_**

**_DHARTI KO ASMAAN SE MILTE HUA DEKHA,_**

**_DO YAARO KO KINARE PE HASTE HUA DEKHA,_**

**_TUJHE DIL YAAD KARE TERI FARIYAAD KARE.._**.

Stopped his Bullet with a halt, removed his shoes start moving on sand with bare foots sat on the his favrite rock start looking at waves. He simply start playing with water through foots.

when he heared ever soothing call "Boss" he jerked "Daya" yes his buddies was calling but for what againg to confronts him. No he really don't wannna Break his promise which he make to that Old man, Also He can't see his Brother's Shattered Face every time when say to him 'Main nhi de paya bass'

He again start moving away from his reason of life, Daya easily get "Boss suno tho"

He moved but answers "Mere pass tere kisi Sawal ka Koi naya Jawab nhi hai Daya I m Sorry" wore his shoes Sat. when Daya hold His hand

"Mujhe Koi Jawab nhi chaiye"

Abhijeet looked at him with shock, Daya continues "Chalo yr wapas se Sab waha se suru karte hai Jaha se Sab galat hua tha abhi chalo chhodo yr"

"Daya Tu" He was not understanding what to answer.

"Tum ne Nhi diya letter Uske Piche wajah hogi abhijeet tum mujhe nhi bataa rhe ho Uske piichee Bhi wajah hogi jab sahi lage btaa dena Bas abhi mere sath rho yr"

Abhijeet hug his Buddy, How easily he said Him to leave all and start a New Chapter.

"Daya I am sorry yr" he separated him "Mere Pass iske Siwa kuch bhi nhi hai tujh se khene ke liye "

"Koi nhi boss Nhi hai Tho Mat khao" Daya smiled, Abhijeet looked at him.

"Tumko sach kuch nhi jana"

"nhi" Daya said Where his Phone Rings

"aa rha hoon"

"Boss Mujhe MALAD jana tum"

"Jao daya main bhi bureau jaa rha hoon Freddy pareshaan hai Dekhta hoon kya Progress hai" Abhijeet said, Both nodded start moving toopposite direction.

Daya made his way to quill, He watch Abhijeet from his Quill Smiled his Own said,

"_CHOTI SI ZINDAGI KI ITNI SI KHANI HAI,_

_TOOTE SE SAPNE,BIKHARI SI KHAWISE HAI_

_EK HASI KE PICHEE HAZAR ANSOOYO NE LIKHI APNI KHANI HAI,_

_BAS YEHI SE SURU AUR YEHI PE KHATAM MERI YEH CHOTI SE KHANI HAI.. :-) "_

Start his quill after waving his hand to Abhijeet, He remember after exiting from cafetaria, He went to lab for some evidence verification.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Tarika File"_

_"Ha..han Yeh lo"_

_Daya Took file "Tarika Thik ho tabiyat thik hai"_

_"Haan Daya sab... sab thik hai"_

_"Tarika" Said In deep tone._

_She lowered Her head "Kuch nhi daya Tum btao koi aur file"_

_"Tarika Plz baat Mat ghoomao" Daya said, When Found Her Friend was not ready to say, He soften his Tone More "Tarika Bolo bhi kya hua hai Sach I will help u "_

_Tarika Looked at him with teary eyes "Abhijeet Daya Rok lo usko"_

_Daya Shocked "Abhijeet Kha Jaa rha hai woh tum kya"_

_"Woh Transfer le rha hai"_

_"W.. wh..what Transfer " Daya Put hand On his Head Again asked To her "Wajah Kya hai Transfer ki"_

_Tarika Hesitated As she was Cursing her emotions Not to be in her controle, he gets her silence_

_"Samajh Gaya MAIN hoon wajah hai na " Banged his hand on table "Acha hai Phele Galat kar do phir wajah Mat btao phir Jara Si berookhi kya dikha do Sahab Ne Kar li apna Boriya Bistar Gol karne ki tyari" He runned out from Lab Called his Friend for location of his EXTRA sensitive Pal._

_"Kasaam se Bekar main Main sentimentalfull ka Tamga(medal) Liye Ghoomta Hoon iske Gale main dalne Wala hai yeh Tamga, Par main ne Bol bhi kitna Diya usko 8 mahine ka Rishta 18 saal pe kaise Bhaari padgaya "_

_FLASHBACK end_

While driving he (pov) "Gussa Tho bahut aaya tha boss, Par Sahyad Tum mujhe se waise behave karte tho main ACP sir ke Aane Ka bhi wait nhi karta "

OTHERSIDE

Abhijeet enter Inside Bureau where his juniors are tensed due to his short notice disapperance. "Pata nhi aisa bhi kyaa kaam tha sir ko jho"

"Freddy"

"Sir Aap thik hai"

"Haan yr btaaya tha phir bhi itna tension kyu bhai"

"Ap awaz se bahut pareshaan lag rhe the na iss liye"

"Kuch nhi hua yr thik hai chalo case progress dikhao" He said,

His eyes Caught his Buddies Potrait (pov) "Main jaanta hoon daya Tu ne Sirf mere liye Bol diya Tujhe Kuch Nhi jana par Jana Tu Aaj bhi chata hai Akhir kyu nhi diya main tera Woh letter Par main Bhi majboor hoon yr, Mujhe nhi Yaad Yaar parents Kya Expectations Rakte hai Apne Bacho se Phir Jab shreya Ke PAPA mujhe se Bole Tho Main mana Hi nhi kar paya aur Apne Hatho se teri khusiyo Ka Khoon kar diya" His eyes moist, but re-coveres from his thought instantly got busy with case details nd further investigation.

AT NIGHT

All Officers, Start moving to their respective home Daya Entered as he was working On field found Abhijeet busy with computer "Boss"

Abhijeet looked at him, A painfull smile came on his lips (pov) "ache drama karne laga hai tu daya" recovere from his thought "Haan"

"Chalo yr 11:30 ho gaya hai"

Abhijeet looked at watch "aree haan Chalo" He wind up his work

Both sat on daya's Quill journey start in silence As no one wants to talk about last few days happening Daya stops quill "Kuch kha le Banayega kaun abb"

Abhijeet nodded in yes "Chalo"

Both Had Their Dinner, again Journey start Daya Drops Abhijeet "Bye, Good Night"

"Bye Message kar dena"

"Bacha hoon kya yr"

"Kar dena jada bade mat bano"

"Acha baba Ukhadte kyu ho kar dunga" smile On his friends extra concern

Abhijeet entered Inside went directly on his room Stant on his window attaching his head to window wall said,

_"BIKHER EK APNE YAAR KA SAPNA, CHAHAT THO HUM NE BHI KHO DI SAPNE DEKHNE KI.._

_DEKE APNE YAAR KO GHAM KI SAUGHAT, SEH THO HUM BHI RHE HAI ISS GHAM KI 'AHH' KO.._

_HAR EK JOOTHI HASSI MERE YAAR KI 'ZEHER' SI LAGTI HAI, PI THO HUM HI RHE HAI ISS 'ZEHER' KO_

_KAISE CHHOD DE APNE YAAR KO 'TOOFA' MAIN, KAISE AA JAYE 'SAHIL' KI CHAO MAIN_

_YEH YAARI HAI KOI KHEL MITTI KE KHILONO KA NHI..."_

When he receive message from daya in message "Pooch gaya hoon Ab so jao "

Abhijeet Replied back "Ok Good Night "

DAYA SIR'S HOME

He look at his Cell silently, (pov) "Tum se jada Kuch jaruri nhi abhijeet Kuch bhi nhi mein khud Bhi nhi"

Phone rings "Purvi" attend Call "Purvi"

"Sorry sir Itne Time Phone Kiya Par woh"

"Bolo araam se"

"Sir woh file mere pass hi hai Aapko dena Bhool gayi woh complete hai par" She was still afarid of his Morning Anger.

"Relax Purvi, Kal de dena Main Kha Bhaga ja rha hoon ek kaam karo Abhijeet ko hi de dena "

Purvi said In shocked tone "Kya sir Kisi ko"

"Abhijeet Ko hi de dena puriviiii, abhi phone Rakho neend Aayi hai bhai"

"Sorry sir good night sir"

"Purvi, thank u"

"Kyu sir"

"Tum ne Mujhe Tasvir Ka Dursa Side dekhne Bola tha purvi par main Ek nayi tasvir bana ne ka Socha jha Koi dusre side ki jaga main chhdunga Hi nhi"

"Aap dono hum sab ki taqat hai sir aise Ruthe Naraz ache nhi lagte"

Daya smile On his Juniors statement "Good ninght"

"Good Night"

Daya Smiled, went to his bed for a rise new sun with a New vibes.

ABHIJEET'S SIDE

He was still standing in front window, Not understanding what kind of feeling he was observing, When he noticed his phone Was Beeping

"Tarika Msg kyu kar rhi hai"

"Haan tarika" (in msg)

"Abhijeet call karu busy tho nhi ho" (in msg)

"Karo Pooch na kya hai" (In msg)

Call rings He attend in first bell

"Haan bolo kuch important"

"abhijeet woh"

"Tarika"

"Abhijeet I am Sorry"

"Sorry kyu"

"woh abhijeet Aaj Daya Lab aaya tho" she told him lab Incident. Now He understand Sudden Change in his Buddies Atitude.

"abhijeet main nhi chati thi par main " she felt lose of words To proof her innocence.

"Relax Tarika, Woh daya hai usse Koi jhooth nhi bol pata"

"Tum tho bolete ho Bahut ache se, Baate Chupa bhi lete ho kaise" A Silent query made by tarika.

"Kyu ki Main Abhijeet Hoon Tarika Jisse Uss Pagal ne apne Har rishte se phele rakha hai Aur Ek khass baat kya hai tarika mere baad Jitne Bhi rishte Sazane Ki khoshish Ki na Ussne Unn sabko Barbaad kar ne wala main hi tha Phir, Chahe Woh purbi Ho ya Shreya" He said In whispering tone.

"Aisa Nhi hai abhijeet hum sabse Upar Bhi ek Taqat hai vishwas rakho"

"Ek forensic doctor or aisi baate pheli baar sun rha hoon"

"Tho forensic doctor se phele insaan hoon" Tarika said,

"Hm,"

"Abhijeet Agar woh Ek mauka de rha hai tho tum kyu"

"Daya agar ek mauka Mujhe de rha hai Tarika Humari Dosti ko de rha hai tho main koi nhi hota isse thukra ne wala Koi nhi hota"

Tarika Prefer not enter between two friends "Good night"

"Good Night" abhijeet said

He Too went to bed,

* * *

...

Hey Nikki tell Me kaisa tha, Yr Hope acha laga hoga Main tho puri khosish ki. *finger cross*

Guys Pls Read and Review, I know So many Mistakes Are their In chappy But Pls Bear with me.

R nd R

Rhia Dubey


End file.
